A Metroid's Destiny
by Metroid Life
Summary: The Metroids have returned to SR388, hiding themselves away from the galaxy. What will happen when the Space Pirates return as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A Metroid's Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Birth**

Deep within the fiery confines of planet SR388, several Metroids were swarming around their Queen, expectant.

The Queen, named Venisha, shuddered for a second, before she leaned forward and coughed. A small green orb fell out of her mouth, glowing with the new life within. The Metroids drew closer, eager to meet the new member of the family. Venisha stared, the picture of expectation. A bizarre picture maybe, but you get my point. The egg broke open, and the Metroid infant emerged into life. He was startled by the new world around him. He sensed hundreds of his kind around him, and felt strangely peaceful.

The Queen's eight eyes shined with joy. She looked at a Alpha Metroid, and he left, understanding completely. He quickly came back, carrying a live Horntoad in his claws. The newborn, obeying instinct, lunged at lightning speed, draining the Horntoad quickly. His Hunger gone, he floated over to Venisha, landing on her head. Metroids can't talk, of course, but he somehow thought to her: **"Mom?"** She nodded, making him fall off. **"That's right, you're my new son. From now on I will call you… Shikyo." **The newly christened Shikyo was confused. Venisha laughed. **"Don't worry, little one, everything will make sense soon." **

Venisha only has kids every few years, so she always took the time to teach her newborns about life, Food, puberty, etc. A few weeks later, she was explaining where Alpha Metroids came from. **"So you see, after you eat plenty of food, your membrane will change into a cocoon and you'll hibernate. When you come out, you'll be reborn." **Shikyo shrieked. **"You mean you'll have to teach me everything again?" **Venisha sighed, exasperated that he'd already forgotten what a metaphor was. She just taught him that yesterday. Still, he excelled at hunting, even by Metroid standards. Most wouldn't dare attack a Arachnus, which could easily slice through most Metroids. Shikyo killed one in mere moments, skillfully dodging it's claws and fire. After explaining metaphors again, she added, **"There's something important I need to attend to. I'll be back in a minute, so don't blow anything up." **Shikyo whined of course, shouting, **"I told you that was a accident! ****That kept happening…"** Venisha walked to her private chamber. She knocked over a rock, revealing a strange device. It glowed for a second, and a hologram appeared above it, showing a old, bird-like creature.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Metroid's Destiny**

**Ch.2: Preparation**

The Chozo stood, holding himself up with a large staff which, despite Venisha's best efforts, she could never tell what color it was. One minute it was orange, another blue, or red, or even colors she couldn't comprehend. The Queen bowed. **"You called for me, Father?" **

The Chozo chuckled. "How many times have I told you, Venisha? Call me Grey Voice." Venisha shrugged. **"If you wish. But credit must be given where it's due. You created my race, after all." **Grey Voice's eyes lit up. "You had another child, didn't you?" Venisha nodded. **"Yes. I named him Shikyo. He has a good hunting instinct, but he doesn't learn as well as the others. Do you know his future?" **The Chozo thought for a moment. "His name means 'death' in Japanese, doesn't it? Fitting… I knew I shouldn't have taught you so much…" Venisha laughed at this, but silenced herself when she saw him concentrating. He opened his eyes with a gasp. Grey Voice stared at Venisha in shock. "That Metroid has a uncertain future. It can't be truly read. I haven't meet anyone with such a destiny, not since Samus. You should watch this one carefully. What I did sense is that he will meet the Space Pirates in battle." Venisha hissed in anger. **"What? I will devour those spineless rats before they so much as glance at my children!** **I will tear them to shreds!"** Grey Voice banged his staff on the ground, ending her rant. "Enough, Venisha. Anger won't get us anywhere. Now, I suggest you inform Shikyo of his coming battle, to prepare him. That day is coming soon, so we Chozo will join you in battle." Venisha gasped. **"But my children don't know of the Chozo. They'd kill you!" **Grey Voice laughed. "You honestly think we would create something that could kill us? Metroids can't attack us, our life force is repellant to them. Good luck, my daughter. I look forward to our reunion." With that, the hologram disappeared, and Venisha was alone again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikyo was looking for food. Most Metroids seemed to be clumsy and awkward while hunting, something he never understood. It was the simplest thing in the world, unlike those things Mom always told him about. Puberty, metaphors, what did they matter? Eventually, Shikyo found a Horntoad, draining it after a moment's consideration. They were his favorite food; easy to catch, reproducing like flies… he didn't know what flies were, but he figured there must be a lot of them somewhere. He was distracted from his food by Kel walking up to him. The Zeta Metroid was incredibly tall, and had arms and legs. **"Shikyo, Mom wants to speak with you, privately." **Shikyo spat out his prey, shocked. **"If this is about that cave collapsing, it wasn't me!" **Regardless of whether it was his fault or not, Kel grabbed him and carried him to their mother's lair.

* * *

"**You can go now, Kel." **He bowed and left, leaving Venisha and Shikyo alone. **"Listen, Shikyo…"** He interrupted, screaming, **"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"** Venisha growled. **"I don't care what you did! Those things can be fixed. If you don't listen, though, no one will be able to fix you. I need to introduce you to someone." **Grey Voice walked out of the shadows, only for Shikyo to try to eat him. He held out his hand, and the little Metroid abruptly stopped in midair, shuddering. He collapsed to the floor, unable to move.**  
****"W-What are you?" **The Chozo stared at him sadly. "I am Grey Voice, elder of the Chozo. We are an ancient race who has traveled the universe, spreading life and enlightenment wherever we can. The Metroids are but one of our creations… though our best, I admit."** "Make us? Never! Mom's the one who-" **Grey Voice cut him off, stating, "Yes, she created your race. However, we Chozo created her, with myself in charge of the development. I suppose… that makes me your grandfather." Venisha nodded in agreement, and they went on to explain why the Metroids were made,(to exterminate the X parasites) why and who would want to exploit the Metroids,(greed, Space Pirates) and finally Grey Voice's prediction. By this point, Shikyo calmed down and was chattering away, making his view of the dilemma very clear. **"I don't see what the problem is. If the Pirates come, I eat them! I get a meal, they leave, problem solved!" **Venisha sighed. She knew he wouldn't be able grasp the true problem. **"Eating them won't stop their attacks. The Pirates are relentless and determined. If you kill one, two more show up."**

Grey Voice added, "They always think, 'He died, but I won't!' They will never give up, no matter how many die." **"That's suicide!" **Shikyo interrupted.** Don't they have a will of their own? Why would they obey a leader who throws away their lives?"** Venisha was amazed that he was clever enough to ponder something like that… maybe there was hope for him after all. "They obey their leader because they're to scared to disobey. The important thing is to prepare you and the other Metroids for their invasion."

**"So… how do we do that, Grandad?" **Grey Voice chuckled and pulled out a glowing orb. After pressing a few buttons on it, a hologram appeared, showing a Pirate Trooper, with glowing arrows pointing out it's weakness and weapons. He pulled out more orbs, depicting other Pirates and their leaders, like Kraid and Ridley. Shikyo looked at the holo-Kraid saying, **"S-So we have to fight that?" **

"No, Kraid wouldn't fit in these tunnels, so we won't have to worry about him or Ridley unless we're on the surface. It's their Troopers we should focus on."So Shikyo learned from his "Grandad" everything he knew of Space Pirates. A week later, all of the Metroids had learned about the Chozo, and they were all prepared for the coming attack. Or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Invaders**

Pirate Commander Verdoc stared at the planet below him. None knew how the Metroids could possibly have developed here, where the ground shifted contantly and lava flowed. He couldn't care less. The fact was, the Metroids were here. A trooper ran in. "Sir, I- gaah!" Verdoc grabbed him by his neck, stating, "Didn't I tell you fools not to bother me? Well? What do you want?" He dropped the trooper. "Well, sir, all troopers have been equipped with Ice Beams, as you requested." Verdoc nodded. "Good. Tell half the fleet to stay here. I don't want the Federation to interrupt us." The trooper left and silence reined. At least, in the Command Room; Verdoc's mind howled with revenge. A thousand imagined deaths flared though his mind, all that of Samus and her Metroid lackey. "Soon, Aran. With the Metroids on my side, your death is certain."

* * *

The Metroid, Hunter "looked" up to the sky as ships plummeted towards SR-388, scanning planet's surface. He chuckled. The Pirates would never find Metroids that way. Eventually, they would have to search the caverns by hand. As much as he would love draining the life out of them, his mission was currently "Find other Metroids" so the Pirates would live… for now.

Hunter had been looking for days, and now he found a cavern that led deeper than the others, at least a few hundred miles. This had to be the one.

Still, he was nervous. He didn't exactly look like other Metroids, what with his yellow membrane and Phazon tentacles. But he had to contact them, warn them of the threat looming over their heads.

* * *

Venisha looked in shock at the strange Metroid floating before her. Sure, there had been yellow Metroids, and while the tentacles were odd, what really got her was that she had never seen this Metroid before. She should have recognized him, seeing as they were all her children. Still, something was very familiar about him. **"Great queen…" **

"**Call me Venisha."**

"**Oh. Sorry, Venisha. I'm Hunter."** Hunter? She'd never named anyone that… **"I'm a Metroid cloned by the Space Pirates…"**

"**Cloneing? But how?"** Grey Voice sighed. "Metroids are very susceptible to radiation, especially beta rays. It causes them to divide. It only works in the larval stage, and those exposed to these rays never move past that stage." **"I…I see." **Staring at Hunter, she asked,

"**That's explained, but what about the tentacles?" **Hunter shrugged, or at least tried to. **"I blame Phazon."** Hunter explained to them that the Pirates were looking for them as they speak, and that they could easily capture them with their Ice Beams. All of the other Metroids shuddered at this; they had a instinctive fear of ice. Grey Voice asked, "Tell me, Hunter, how did you escape the Space Pirates? Did someone help you?" Hunter chuckled bitterly.

"**Well, that's a long story…"**


End file.
